God Bless America
by Cullen-chan
Summary: Haruhi leaves for America without a word to anyone, to go start law school early. What happens when a certain host club member needs her help in a case. What will Happen after? Why did she leave? Read and Find Out!
1. God Bless America

**God Bless America!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_: Flashback:_

: New Place/Time:

**To my favorite Ouran Couple Kyoya and Haruhi!**

_**: Flashback:**_

_Haruhi stood in the doorway of her apartment that she shared with her father. She had two travel sized luggage bags in her hands, she was wearing a navy blue business suit and her bangs were pinned out her eyes. A lone tear ran down her face. She hugged her father one more time and left to get into the taxi that waited to take her to the airport, were she would get on a plane that would take her to America where she would go to a college. She was going two years earlier then she needed, she was still a second year. She took this as a way to become a lawyer faster. The sad think was she couldn't bring herself to tell her best friends. She was letting the host club continue with their lives. She was planning on coming back, after she was a lawyer, maybe she could pick up loose ties them. Right now though, she needs to get to the airport. She ran to the taxi. The taxi arrived thirty minutes later in front of the airport. After a hour of security and baggage check she got on the plane. The last thing she said before the plane took of was…_

"_I'll miss you, __Kyoya Ohtori." And with that said she was on to a different life._

_**: A WEEK LATER:**_

"_Kyoya!" A very bored Tamaki whined. It had been a week since they had last seen Haruhi. They took it as she was really sick, since there was a really bad bug going around. Tamaki and the twins were bored with no one to play with. The host club consisted of 5 members at this moment of time, Kyoya, Tamaki, The twins and Haruhi. Little did they know that it would end with 4. Tamaki made the decision that once Haruhi and the twins graduated the host club would be no more, not until his kid came to the school, which was probably when it would start up again._

_Anyways, Kyoya being the way he was was tired of hearing the whines of his best friend and class mate. He could deal with the twins but Tamaki was a different story. So he picked up his cell phone and called Haruhi's house, knowing that he would get a hold of Ranka._

"_Hello" came a raspy voice on the other line of the cell in Kyoya's hand._

"_Ranka, I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if Haruhi was alright." He said with a fake smile in his voice._

"_I wouldn't be able to tell you, she has been in America for a week now. She started College two years early. Didn't she tell you guys this?" Ranka said with a yawn, tell Kyoya that he was woken up by the phone. _

"_No I'm afraid Haruhi didn't tell us. Sorry to disturb you. Thank you for your time" Kyoya said before he hung up_

"_is my daughter alright?!" Tamaki asked getting in Kyoya's face._

"_He doesn't know. It seems Haruhi is in America at this moment" Kyoya said side stepping Tamaki._

"_AMERICA" the twins yelled in unison._

"_Yes, she started College two years early. I applaud her; she is getting ahead in life. Now excuse me, I have business at home to attend to." Kyoya said walking out the huge double doors. When he heard the door click he leaned against the door and let out quiet sobs before running towards his limo to go home. That night he threw himself into his work, he never did much beside that. He did hang out with Tamaki and the others every once and a while, but he was still hurting after loosing Haruhi. That day when she came in was the day he was going confess his love, it seems he was just too late._

_**: End of Flashback:**_

**: 4 years later: **

Haruhi stepped out of her limo in front of the courthouse. She was now a lawyer, filthy rich, and was about to defend her one true love, Kyoya. She had butterflies in her stomach. She got one of her people to go in and see in the rest of the host club was in. They were, which made her more nervous. She just hoped Tamaki could hold himself until after the verdict. Haruhi had looked over the case file, Kyoya was innocent, it was a doctor at one of his hospitals that screwed up, but the doctor went 'Missing' after he got the summons. When she read that she let out a small giggle. What surprised her was that Kyoya didn't get her as his lawyer, it was his father. This made her think that her best friends and love of her life didn't even know she was going to be there.

She stood and straightened her knee length black trench coat and her teal knee length business skirt and suit top. She buttoned her trench coat and tied the waist. She pulled her hair to her shoulder. Her once short hair was now to the middle of her back. To her it was like the hair in the commercials, shinny and soft. She gave up on contacts and got a pair of square, thick black framed glassed. Everyone said they made her eyes really stand out, which she liked. The main reason she wore glasses was because the reminder her of Kyoya, she even pushed them up like him. She knew that until her name was called by the judge she wouldn't be noticed. What she couldn't wait for was the judge. She had done dozens of cases in this court. All cases were won in her favor, which she knew the judge would make a comment and crack a joke, she would crack one back and then she would get serious. She opened the doors and walked into the courtroom.

"Now, now, now We don't have all day." The judge said with a laugh.

"Give me a break, I'm in heels." She said

"Well run in them so we can start, you're already a minute late." He said.

"The minute you get off your ass and walk in heels is the day I run in them down this isle" she said placing her briefcase next to Kyoya. She was right no one even noticed her. She heard the judge laugh out loud and look a Kyoya.

"Mr. Ohtori, I should just let you go. Miss Fujioka here has never lost a case." The judge said laughing again.

"Ah you give me too much credit." She said taking her seat next to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked her over; she had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The was reminded so much of Haruhi that his heart started to hurt a little. He knew his fate was not good enough to bring her back so easily.

"So how's the father Tamaki?" Haruhi said turning around to look at the blonde. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had 4 heads. He didn't answer and looked at Kyoya with a annoyed look.

"How's the fashion business Hikaru and Koaru?" She asked. They two didn't answer. She knew it wasn't because they were mad at her. They were acting like total rich bastards. They didn't even know who she was.

The judge coughed and got Haruhi to turn and look at him. She smiled and stood up she walked up to the judge and handed him some papers she had removed from her briefcase earlier. She walked back and stood at her seat. The judge looked over the papers and nodded and looked up at her.

"Haruhi, you may begin." He said. This got six gasp at once. Haruhi smiled and nodded to the judge.

**: one hour later:**

Haruhi walked out of the courthouse. She was followed by her best friends. None of them tried to talk to her. She walked to the curb and waited for her limo to come. When it arrived she turned and looked at the host club that was in a group looking at her.

"And I thought, that after I got back from America, that I would be able to tie up loose ends. Guess I was wrong, mother" she said with a wink and the limo she was in took off. Kyoya got the license plate number and memorized it. He was going to see her again.

"Our daughter finally came back" Tamaki said doing a nice guy pose and patted Kyoya's back before heading off towards his own limo.

**: That night:**

Kyoya sat at his computer. He had found her address long ago. Right at this moment he was smiling dumbly and had tears of joy running down his face. Tomorrow he was going to see her. He was surprised about were she lived. She wasn't even near the commoner homes she used to be near. Now she was living a in a mansion on the outskirts of town. He guessed that being a great lawyer paid off. He didn't care if she lived in a box, or a tree. She was going to come and live with him and be his wife and have his children. He didn't care if he had to kill the guy, if there was one, which she was with. She was his, end of story.

Haruhi stood in front of her floor length mirror. She was holding up outfits to her body. She was deciding weather to wear a white sundress or a pear jeans and Kyoya's white button-up shirt that he gave her one time she fell asleep at his house.

**_: Flashback:_**

_Haruhi woke up against something hard and warm. She looked up to see she was lying up against Kyoya on his couch. That was when the memories came flowing back. She smiled and cuddled in deeper. Her and Kyoya had been watching a movie. It was a small date. They had only been on one or two small dates. They were a couple but no one knew about it. Kyoya said he couldn't tell anyone yet, but he also said that once his father said it was alright everyone would know that they couldn't have his women. He would hang a sign around her neck if he had too, when he said that she laughed. Suddenly something inside her snapped she jumped upright, causing Kyoya to let out a groan and tried to pull her back down._

_"Go back to sleep" Kyoya said with a evil glare._

_"Kyoya, its 8:00 in the morning, I also didn't tell my father that I was staying with you. He is going to flip." Haruhi said sitting up again._

_"I have a idea take my shirt, go home tell your dad you left early and are coming back to study. I will be right here, you come back and we go back to sleep." He said with a slight chuckle. Haruhi was the only one that didn't get the evil wrath of Kyoya in the morning. Haruhi nodded and kissed his lips softly pulled his shirt on, buttoned it up and ran out the door. Kyoya said she could use his limo to get her back and forth so that's what she did._

_: At Her House:_

_"Well good morning dad" she said walking in the door like any other day._

_"Where have you been I was so nervous" he said hugging her._

_"Well last night I was on a date, and then this morning I got up early to go study with Kyoya." She said walking towards her room._

_"Then why are you wearing his shirt?" He asked pulling at Kyoya's shirt that was on Haruhi._

_"Oh that, he asked if I wanted some tea, and being the klutz I am I spilled it all down the front of my shirt" she said with a slight blush on her face. Her father seemed pleased with her answer and went on his way to work. Haruhi let out a sigh and changed her outfit. She headed back to Kyoya's house and found him on the couch still asleep. She pulled a blanket up on him and sat on the floor near his head and ran her hand through his jet black hair. She kissed his forehead and rested her head on the corner of the sofa sit and fell back asleep._

_**: End of Flashback:**_

She looked in the mirror and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. She hated herself for not telling him, but it was to hard for her to get it out to him. She loved him, it wasn't the teen fake love, she knew that she was truly in love. She could feel it in her every cell. She would get weak in the knees when he smiled or laughed. She was breathless when he kissed her forehead, she almost fainted there first real kiss. She knew that he was the one for her, she just hope she was right for him. He said she was, that he didn't care if his father took away everything her owned. He would come and live with her if he had too. She believed him, she really did. She just didn't want to be hurt if/when he decided she was just another commoner.

Haruhi decided on the jeans and his shirt. She knew it would shock him to see she had saved it. She also knew he would be shocked to find out that she wore it almost every night to feel like she was sleeping next to him. Of course she washed it, if she didn't that would be gross. Even though his scent on the shirt was little, it gave her lots of comfort.

Haruhi laid the outfit out on a chair and went to her bed, took her glasses off and fell asleep. She just knew he was coming to see her, and if he didn't she would find him.

**: The next day:**

Haruhi was up bright and early. She was dressed in the outfit she picked out last night a pair of navy blue flip-flops and had her bangs pinned to the side. She had some eyeliner and mascara. She also had a shiny lip gloss on. The jeans fit her perfect curves from the waist down. Her shirt was big on her, it hung to about her thighs. She looked in the mirror one last time, then at the clock. It was noon. _**'If I knew Kyoya he would arrive right about…'**_

The door bell rang, and Haruhi got a goofy smile on her face.

'_**Now'**_ she thought as she ran down the hallway to the staircase near the door. She knew one of her maids would get the door. She wanted to see his face when he saw that she had maids.

The maids opened the door and there stood the host club in all its glory, Mori in the back, Hunny on his shoulders, the twins next to Tamaki and Kyoya in the front. The looked around dumbstruck. They could have never guessed that Haruhi, the once scholarship student would have all this money.

"Welcome the mansion, sirs. Is there anything I can get you" the maid asked. They shook their heads no and walked in a little farther. They were still looking around.

"Hina, can you please make me some instant coffee. I have a new case to look over." Haruhi said walking into the room acting like she hadn't noticed the boys yet. The maid nodded and hurried to the kitchen. The boys looked at her, waiting for her to make a move.

"You just going to stand over there or am I going to get hugs?" she said looking at the host club from the corner of her eye. Little did she know she was going to regret ever saying that. Suddenly she was attacked by four men. She was on the ground with them still hugging her when Hina walked in holding the coffee. Hina blinked and placed the tray of coffee down on a small side table and walked over to the people on the floor.

"Excuse me, please remove your self from Lady Haruhi or I will do it for you" Hina said giving them a death glare that would put Kyoya to shame. The boys were off of Haruhi quickly and standing behind Mori. Haruhi let out a small chuckle and went to pick up her coffee. She walked into the other room leaving the boys still at the door.

"You coming or what?" She said walking farther into the house. The boys quickly followed. As they looked around they saw great pieces of art hanging up on the wall, Beautiful vases with flowers in them. When then got into a small sitting room the say something that made them all let out a small chuckle. There in the corner of the room was the exact copy of the vase that Haruhi broke that started her off as a host.

"Please have a seat" Haruhi said politely sitting in a leather arm chair. Next to it was a small side table and then another leather arm chair. There was a coffee table in the middle and a leather couch on the other side. Kyoya took a seat in the other arm chair the rest of the boys were on the couch.

"So boys, it's been awhile. What have you guys been up too?" Haruhi said taking a sip of her coffee. The boys looked at each other then at Kyoya. They were deciding who was going to start the talking, they all choose Kyoya. Kyoya let out a sigh and started.

"Well I'm the heir of my family, and own all the hospitals my father owned." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes I know, your father told me when I was in America. I was just trying to start a conversation. I know what all of you have been up to. I would of thought your parents would have given you my contact information, I was in touch with all of them." She said taking another sip.

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki yelled standing up and pointing at her. "You were in contact with them, but not us, your friends!" He said his voice getting louder.

"Calm down Tama-chan" Hunny said looking at Tamaki. Tamaki relaxed and sat down. Haruhi just sat there taking a small sip of her coffee.

"I've been here for a year now. I've been I contact with all of you and yet none of you knew it. Kyoya I was in your hospital once. I had a broken arm and your brother helped me. Tamaki I gave a fifty million dollar donation to Ouran, with my name signed on the check. Hikaru and Koaru, I've bought clothes from you guys. I was right in the store with you. I even gave you my card and said call me. Hunny and Mori I also bought a cake for Renge's birthday from your shop." Haruhi said leaning back and taking a sip of coffee.

Suddenly they all heard doors slamming open and loud footsteps. Every one of the boys looked around in confusion while Haruhi just smiled.

"Renge, we are in the sitting room!" She called out looking at the boys. The boys all relaxed and eased into the seats.

"So when did she find out you were a girl" Kyoya asked. Pushing up his glasses and looking at her. Haruhi smiled and copied the motion.

"When she picked me up from the airport." Haruhi said matter-of-factly. The guys' anime style fell to the ground. Haruhi let out a laugh and stood up and greeted a fuming Renge. She had the look of death in her eyes. She was shaking with anger and her knuckles were white from making fist.

"Something wrong Renge?" Haruhi asked putting her cup down. Renge physically relaxed and looked around.

"Oh hey boys, what are you doing here? I thought you all said if Haruhi ever came back that she would just be dirt to you, a filthy commoner." Renge said looking at them confused. Haruhi tensed and looked over her shoulder at the boys.

"Well it is great to see where my friends are." Haruhi said picking up her cup and waking towards the kitchen.

"Haruhi wait!" Kyoya said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the room. "You can leave after you talk to us about why you left." He said leading her over to her seat. She sat down and so did he. Haruhi's bangs covered her eyes and she started her story.

"I left because Noriko" was how she started. Everyone looked at her in shock. Tamaki was the most shocked. His grandmother had something to do with Haruhi's leaving and he didn't even know it.

"She came to my house one weekend when my father was gone. She said something about I ruined everything, I made him even filthier. He could have been married to Éclair. All I said was that I was bringing my friend back. That's when I was slapped and hit the ground. She said that was what a filthy commoner gets for talking back to her. I said sorry but she just slapped me again. She said I have a week to leave the country or she would have the whole Ohtori armed forces on me. Now I knew I had two choices, come to you Kyoya and say something or leave. She said if I said anything she would make sure that every law school in the world wouldn't let me in. So I left. I didn't want to, but I had a dream that she was going to destroy. I couldn't let that happen" She said with quiet sobs. Then the damn broke loose. He once quiet sobs turned into a full out cry. A cry for forgiveness, she missed them so much and she didn't even say a word before leaving. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Kyoya felt a growing need to comfort her. He looked at the women he loved she looked so broken. She stood up and ran out of the room towards her room. Kyoya shot up and was after her in a heartbeat. _**'I'm not losing her again'**_he thought as he ran after her. He heard a door slam and ran in that direction. He saw the light in the room go on. He knew it was her room. He slowly opened the door to reveal Haruhi thrown on her bed, her hair hanging over the end as she sobbed into the pillow. Kyoya slowly walked over to her. He laid next to her and pulled her close to him. Haruhi suddenly clung to him for dear life. She cried into his chest, she had her hands filled with handfuls of his silk shirt. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Haruhi please don't cry. I hate when you are sad" Kyoya said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Haruhi looked away from him.

"How can you still care for me? I didn't even say good-bye. I left. You said you loved me and threw it away, because of my dream." Haruhi said looking back at him with confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"Haruhi, I loved you then, and I love you now. I knew your dream meant a lot to you and you wouldn't leave me unless there was a perfectly good reason." He said using the back of his hand to stroke her face.

"I love you too" She almost screamed and she buried her face into his chest. "I tried many times to call you, but I always got your sister. She is very nice. Just to let you know" She said looking up with a smile.

"Really, I wonder why she never told me" He said with a small look of killing threat in his eyes.

"Maybe it slipped her mind" Haruhi said laying her head softly on his chest.

"I hope you know that this shirt is ruined. I think I might just have to take the one you are wearing seeing that you still have my clothes." Kyoya said with a small chuckle as she turned bright red. Haruhi playfully hit his chest and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and need. It was full of four years of mending. If she had been standing she was sure she would of passed out. That was why she loved this man.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said "I never want you to leave me again. Please marry me" He said holding out the ring to her. She had tears of joy and nodded yes. He slipped the ring on and hugged her.

"I have a idea, lets play a trick on the boys" Haruhi said with a slight giggle. Kyoya raised a eyebrow and looked down at his love.

"Lets make them think we had a HUGE fight" she said chuckling evilly. Kyoya let out his own evil chuckle. He loved the ways she thought so for the next twenty minutes the thought of a perfect plan.

Now the boys had been sitting in the sitting room for a good 45 minutes. And yes, they were bored. They were going to go see if everything was alright when Kyoya came into the room fuming. He looked like he could kill someone with his glare alone. He looked at the boys on the couch.

"Lets go" He said walking towards the door. They were in the foyer when Haruhi came a chucked a coffee mug at him from the top of the stairs.

"DAMN BASTARD" She screamed throwing other things at him.

"Bastard, looks who is talking you BITCH!" Kyoya yelled. The host club gasped. Tamaki covered Kyoya's mouth before her could yell anything else at Haruhi.

"Oh if I'm a bitch then you can get out and never come back" Haruhi yelled.

"Fine I will, but you better be packed and ready to leave in 3 days GOT IT!" he yelled pulling Tamaki's hand from his face.

"Fine I will! See you at the wedding!" She yelled before running and slamming the door. Kyoya walked to the Limo and got in leaving the door open for the others. The others filed in with worried looks on their faces, they knew if Kyoya and Haruhi were not together anymore that they would have to choice sides. They couldn't stay friends with both, and they knew that. They were pulled out of their thoughts when Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone with a smile. "Yes dear we sure did get them. Yeah you should see there faces. Priceless. Love you too Haruhi. Bye" He said as he hung up. He looked at his best friend.

"Hey Tamaki want to be my best man?" Kyoya asked coolly. Kyoya got his answer when he was attacked my Tamaki. Kyoya laughed and laughed at his friends antics.

**: Three Days Later:**

"Damn it Haruhi, You have a lot of stuff" Kyoya complained to his Fiancée. Haruhi let out a laugh as she lifted another small box and moved it towards the truck.

"Thanks for the help guys" Haruhi called to the host club that was lifting boxes and moving stuff into the moving truck.

"It's a pleasure to help, but in return you have to let us do you wedding dress" The twins said.

"Your kids have to go to Ouran" Tamaki said

"We want them to know martial arts, so they have to come to the dojo" Hunny said. Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other and laughed.

"Tamaki, I'm not sire if I fell comfortable with my children at you school" Kyoya said looking at his best friend.

"And why is that?" Tamaki said.

"For all I know you could mentally scar our children. Then might turn out like you. Now that is a scary thought" He said with a small smile.

"Yeah… WAIT! MOM HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Tamaki said running and sitting in a corner with a black aura around him. The host club laughed and continued loading Haruhi's stuff.

**: Six Months Later:**

Kyoya stood in the front of the church. He pushed his glassed up. As Tamaki said 'KYOYA, You are simply glowing today!' the thought made Kyoya smile. He couldn't wait for Haruhi to walk down the isle so he could see her again.

He had waited 6 months to finally have her as his wife. Of course her being his fiancée and wife will probably be only a little different, he couldn't wait to call his wife. Kyoya was deep in thought that was until the music started. Suddenly the doors in the back of the church opened. Hunny and Mori walked down first, then the twins, following them was Renge and Tamaki. Then he saw her. She was beautiful. She had a white wedding dress that made her look like a princess. She had her hair pulled into a fancy bun and a veil that covered her face. He had to admit, the twins did a great job.

Haruhi took a step at a time. She didn't want to fall and look like a total idiot on her wedding day. _**'Step, together, step together, step together' **_was going through her mind as she slowly mad her way down the isle. When she reach Kyoya's side she smiled and looked up at him. He returned the smile as well.

: A little While Later:

"You may now kiss the bride" Said the priest. Kyoya lifted the veil and kissed his new wife. Everyone stood up and clapped. Kyoya and Haruhi made their way to the limo were they would be going to the air port for their honeymoon.

Kyoya leaned over and kissed Haruhi again.

"I love you, Haruhi Ohtori" He said with a smile.

**WOW! I have to say, I loved writing this story…I just had SOOOOOOOO much fun. There is a Epilogue. Its not super long, you just meet the kids. FUN I KNOW!**

**WELL LOTS OF LOVE!**


	2. Epilogue Meet The Kids

**God Bless America**

**: Epilogue:**

**Meet the kids**

Haruhi and Kyoya have been married for 5 years. They have two kids, twins to be exact. And they are nothing alike. They are a boy and a girl and look just like their parents. The girls name is Chouko and Daichi is the boy.

Daichi is about 45 inches tall. He is going on five years. He had brown hair and big silver eyes. He wears glassed and is always caring a little notebook around. When ever his father writes something so does he, He isn't as cold though. He is mostly like his mother, warm hearted and easy to get up in the morning. Unlike Chouko.

Chouko was a 40 inch almost 5 year old girl. She had jet black hair like her father that went to her shoulders and big brown eyes. She was very pretty and could get anyone wrapped around her finger. She didn't always wake up in a good mood and well she was the shadow princess so to speak. If there was nothing in it for her, she was not interested. She loves to cook though, so she is always helping her mom around the kitchen.

Tamaki got married and had a little boy, Hayate. He was always putting the moves on Chouko, but with no luck. Kyoya prided himself on that. His daughter would be able to take care of herself, just like Haruhi. If that didn't work, they both took lessons from Hunny and Mori every Saturday.

**Ok I no that was really short. But that was just to let you meet the devil children from Kyoya!**

**Anyways the characters that I made up are mine, except for Tamaki's grandmother. I just gave her a name. it fit perfect to.**

**Tamaki's grandmother's name means: Law**

**Daichi means: Large intellect.**

**Chouko means: Butterfly child**

**Hayate means: Smooth**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**


End file.
